


Když andělé zpívali

by bioshocked_girl



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Sentimental, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioshocked_girl/pseuds/bioshocked_girl
Summary: Hudba byla plná neuspokojené touhy. Sára seděla Tomovi v klíně a přejela mu prstem po rtech. Políbila ho.Polibek chutnal po cigaretách a alkoholu. Během těch několika měsíců si na tu chuť tolik navykla, že už si bez ní Toma nedovedla představit.
Relationships: Thomas Angelo/Sarah Marino
Kudos: 1





	Když andělé zpívali

Obloha měla švestkově fialovou barvu protkanou červenými odstíny. Z továrních komínů stoupal kouř k nebi a vytvářel husté nadýchané mraky. Vysoké útlé budovy čněly k oblakům a dmuly se pýchou. Od vodní hladiny se odrážely poslední paprsky světla. V dáli viděl sytě červený Giulianiho most, na němž se auta hemžila jako malý otravný hmyz. Slunce mělo zapadat za necelou čtvrthodinu. Jeho síla slábla. Byla to úchvatná scenérie.

Vyhlídka bylo Tomovo oblíbené místo, na samotném okraji města, na kopci. Dnes však krásu západu slunce poprvé neobdivoval sám. Už si na samotu zvykl a nevadila mu, nikdy si na ni nestěžoval, ale od doby, co měl ve svém životě Sáru, se jí pomalu vzdával. _Je to zvláštní,_ přemítal v duchu, _člověk může mít nejnovější auto, drahý oblek, dům, zkrátka cokoliv, ale může skutečně někdy doopravdy mít druhého člověka? Jeho duši, věrnost, oddanost?_ Típl cigaretu a zahodil ji na zem. _Měl Sáru._ Nemohl tomu uvěřit, nechtěl, nedokázal to. Ale pokaždé, když se na něj podívala, usmála se na něj a dotkla se ho, cítil, jako by se do ní zamilovával znovu a znovu.

Někdy byla neuchopitelná a křehká jako motýlí křídla, jindy byla nepochopitelná a drsně svá. Miloval to na ní. Miloval její povahu. Byly dny, kdy spolu nemuseli promluvit celé hodiny, a přesto věděli, co ten druhý cítí; a také byly dny, při nichž strávili dlouhé chvíle povídáním si o jednoduchých věcech a užíváním si okamžiku.

Podíval se na hodinky. Půl osmé. Slunce pomalu zašlo za obzor a začaly se objevovat první třpytivé hvězdy. Tom měl v posledních letech nějaké ženy. Letmá setkání, drahé večeře, několik příjemných hodin, ale všechny tyto okamžiky měly jedno společné – byly dočasné a pomíjivé, stejně jako ženy, se kterými je strávil, aby zapomněl na tu jedinou, kterou tak moc chtěl a nemohl ji mít.

Ucítil slabou květinovou vůni Sářiny pokožky a přivinul ji k sobě. Bylo pozdní léto, ale k večeru se vždy ochladilo a přišel studený vánek. Přehodil přes Sáru svůj černý kabát a dál potichu pozorovali město, které, místo aby zpomalovalo a usínalo, se teprve začalo probouzet a žít divokým nočním životem. Pouliční lampy ozařovaly ulice teplým světlem a některé podniky otevíraly a lákaly zákazníky. Vzpomínal na všechny večery, které strávil ve společnosti Sama a Paulieho, kdy to byli právě oni, kdo žili i nočním životem. Pousmál se. Někdy Paulieho tahal z problému on, a jindy to byl zase Paulie, kdo Toma mírně zastavil jedinou větou, než by se stihl porvat. A často, snad i častěji, než by chtěl, se rychle proháněl ulicemi a unikal před pronásledovateli.

Sára mu nic nezakazovala. Věděla, co k jeho práci patří a co všechno obnáší, nespočetněkrát mu v Salieriho baru ošetřovala rány a utírala krev z obličeje. Věděl, že ona je žena, která se o sebe dokáže postarat, miluje volnost a svobodu a zároveň je věrná.

Uvědomoval si, že může utíkat celý svůj život a stejně se nikam nedostat.

A taky věděl, že někdy žena dokáže být nebezpečnější než kterákoliv zbraň.

Sára se zavrtěla v Tomově náruči. „Dívej,“ ukázala prstem na měsíc, jenž chladně a bez citu osvětloval krajinu a zrcadlil se na vodě. Políbil ji do vlasů. Přitiskla se k němu blíž. Cítila jeho teplo.

Zažila hořkost i lesk života. Odmala pracovala v baru i domácnosti a večer si dovolila nosit krásné šaty. Odjakživa obdivovala Tomovu přímočarost a upřímnost. Připadalo jí, že vždy, když měl opravdu co říci, nepoužil nikdy více slov, než by bylo třeba. Přitahoval ji. Byť si to nechtěla připustit, doufala, že se Tom jednou života, jenž nyní žije, nabaží a bude chtít skončit. Tajně doufala, že jednoho dne odloží zbraň a nechá ji v zavřeném šuplíku a už nikdy na ni nesáhne. Koupí jim útulný domek v nějaké hezké čtvrti, tak akorát velký pro ně dva, _a možná,_ dodala, _možná i pro dítě._

Ale ve skrytu duše znala pravdu. Přitahoval ji svou nebezpečností a něžností. _Možná je to tím, že jsem mladá. Že jsme oba tak mladí,_ přemítala a vzpomněla si na svého otce, který dělal barmana v Salieriho baru ještě dříve, než se Sára vůbec narodila. Věděla, že byl obávaný a nelítostný zabiják, ale pak se usadil, oženil se, měl dítě a kariéru gangstera pověsil na hřebík. I tak by byl ale stále schopen bez mrknutí oka kohokoliv zneškodnit. Jako každá malá holka snila o princi na bílém koni, který si pro ni přijede a povede s ní úžasný život bez útrap a starostí. Velmi brzy zjistila, jaký svět skutečně je a že princové z pohádek neexistují. Viděla kruté zacházení, zbytečnost a zlobu, naučila se zašívat rány, když její matka v opojení alkoholu házela po otci nádobí.

Zhluboka se nadechla a zachvěla se. „Je ti zima?“ zeptal se jí Tom. I když jí půjčil svůj kabát, měla pod ním pouze tenké šaty. „Ano. Ale je tu krásně.“ Pohladila ho po ruce. Vzduch voněl svěží nocí. Bylo jasno. „Pojď nahoru,“ řekl Tom a ukázal na schody vedoucí na malou kamennou věžičku, na jejímž vršku stála lavička. Posadil Sáru vedle sebe. Obloha byla čím dál tmavší a objevovalo se více hvězd. Sklouzl pohledem k jejím dokonalým hebkým rtům. Políbila ho a zaklonila hlavu. „Tamhle,“ zvedla ruku a ukázala kamsi na nebe, „je velký vůz.“ Tom následoval její ruku. „V souhvězdích jsem se nikdy nevyznal.“ Mrkla na něj. „Je to jednoduché. Tamhle, těch sedm hvězd. Jsou jasně vidět. Musíš si je spojit,“ vysvětlila mu. Na tvář mu dopadalo měsíční světlo a vypadal zamyšleně. Přimhouřil oči. Sára s ním měla andělskou trpělivost. „Stejně to nevidíš, co?“ zasmála se. „Ne,“ přiznal Tom a pohladil ji po tváři.

Okolo nich se rozprostíralo nekonečné ticho. Z dálky k nim tlumeně doléhaly zvuky města a motory aut.

Přemýšlel o tom, kolik večerů spolu protančili. Troufal si tvrdit, že by je ani nedokázal spočítat. Každou neděli nechával na její adresu doručit kytici rudých růží. Miloval ji. Přemítal, jaký by byl, kdyby ji neznal. Změnil se a uvědomoval si to. Dříve žil jen sám pro sebe. Užíval si život a peníze a zároveň věděl, že kdyby ho někde zastřelili nebo umlátili, nikdo by ho neoplakával. Byla v tom jistá svoboda. A předtím, když byl ještě obyčejný taxikář, na kterého lidi pořvávali, mu připadalo, jako by nežil _vůbec._ Nebo jako by žil na dluh. Nyní však měl někoho, kdo by se o něj bál, kdykoliv by se opozdil s příchodem domů, někoho, komu by chyběl, jistě, ještě tu byli Paulie se Samem, jeho velmi dobří přátelé, možná i jediní, které měl – ale byla tu Sára. Žena, díky níž si opět začal uvědomovat cenu života. Žasl nad svojí proměnou.

Podíval se na ni. Seděla opřená o něj, pozorovala hvězdy a mluvila o nejrozmanitějších věcech, jaké ji napadly.

Byla spousta věcí, na něž by si přál zapomenout, dostat je z hlavy a už nikdy na ně nemyslet. Naneštěstí on patřil mezi ty, kteří jen tak lehce nezapomínali. A chvíle, jako ta dnešní a veškeré jeho předchozí momenty se Sárou, přesně ty si chtěl uchovat nadosmrti. Stále nechápal ten zázrak. Měl za to, že zázraky už se nedějí, spíše naopak. A přesto ji cítil u sebe, její teplý dech a jemný hlas. Na okamžik ucítil nesmírnou nádheru a klid v duši.

Sára ztichla. „Jsem unavená.“ Ve světle měsíce se její obličej zdál bledý a vlasy až příliš tmavé. „Pojeďme tedy domů,“ navrhl Tom. „Ne. Ještě ne. Chci se projet. Vezmi mě ještě někam. Chci toho tolik vidět a zažít.“ Pohlédl jí do očí. Viděl v nich touhu po životě. Vzal ji do náručí a snesl ze schodů. V jeho pažích byla lehká a drobná. Došli k vozu. Auto bylo nové, nedávno opravené od Ralpha a lak měl indigově modrou barvu. Když ho Sára poprvé spatřila, prohlásila, že vypadá jako noční obloha. Teprve teď jí dal za pravdu. Tom vycouval a odjeli pryč. Chvíli jen neslyšně seděli a Sára sledovala ubíhající krajinu. Přivřela oči.

Město měli stále jako na dlani. Budovy zářily do temné noci a neméně krásnější podívaná byla na stříbřitou hladinu.

Dokonalá, krásná a zářivá. Jako by znala všechna tajemství a moudrost světa. Antická bohyně.

„Zbožňuji tě,“ řekl potichu Sáře. Pohlédla na něj, naklonila se a snad by ho i políbila, kdyby auta za nimi netroubila a nenutila je tak jet dál. Usmála se. Projížděli živoucími tepnami města a zapadlými tmavými uličkami. Míjeli i Salieriho bar, kde se stále ještě svítilo. „Rychleji,“ zašeptala Sára netrpělivě, když najeli na Giulianiho most. Tom překvapeně pootevřel pusu. „Drž se,“ poručil jí, oči mu potemněly a vzápětí šlápl na pedál. Sára mu zaryla nehty do stehna. Ještě nikdy nezažila tak rychlou jízdu. Proletěli okolo ostatních aut rychlostí blesku. „Bojíš se?“ provokoval ji. „Nikdy.“ Rty se jí zvlnily do nebezpečně líbezného úsměvu. Kdosi na ně zatroubil a několik aut zastavilo. „Pozor,“ varoval ji. „Blížíme se na konec mostu. Zpomalím.“ A jak řekl, tak udělal. Vyděsila se, nedala to však znát, zabrzdil prudce, ale elegantně. Jako by se nic nestalo, najel na silnici a opět řídil normálně. Náhoda, že si jich nevšimla policie.

„Tak takové to je?“

„Co?“ zvedl obočí. Usmála se. Někdy jí připadal trochu nechápavý.

„Když před někým ujíždíš,“ vysvětlila, jako by to pro něj mělo být už zřejmé. „Chtěla bych to někdy doopravdy zažít.“ Nepoznávala se. „To bys nechtěla. Není to ani tak vzrušující, jak se může zdát. Po čase to je otrava.“ Zastavil na červenou. „Někdy mi to ale dokáží ozvláštnit.“ Tázavě na něj pohlédla. „Střelba,“ prohodil rukou. „Paulie ji rád oplácí.“ Protočil očima. „Vykloní se z okna, nadává a střílí na ně zpátky.“ Už ale nedodal, že jim to nejednou zachránilo životy. Paulie byl nerozvážný a častokrát nejprve jednal, až pak přemýšlel. Odvahy měl ale více, než kdy Tom u kohokoliv viděl. Svitla zelená. Rozjel se. „Kam teď?“ otázal se. „Nevím. Stále rovně, třeba,“ odpověděla a kousla se do rtu.

„Někdy bych chtěla zůstat celý den a noc vzhůru.“

„K čemu to?“

„Abych viděla, jak se den mění v noc a naopak.“ Otočila k němu hlavu. „Chápeš mě?“

„Až moc.“ Místo jí do očí se zadíval ven z okna auta. „Noc byla vždycky zvláštní. Upřímnější. A ráno o to bolestivější. Jako by mělo všechno zmizet. Jen proto, že je nový den. _Ráno.“_ Pohlédl na svoje ruce, kterak svíraly volant. Jel klidně a vyrovnaně. Položila svoji ruku na jeho. „Miluji tě,“ zaznělo z jejích úst. „Pojeďme domů,“ oznámila. „Chtěla bych si pustit nějakou hudbu,“ dodala. „Tanec?“ hádal Tom. „Ne,“ zvedla ruku. „Dnes ji chci jen poslouchat.“

„To říkáš často.“ Po očku na ni mrkl. „A pak protančíme půlku noci.“

Neodporovala. Měl pravdu. Lehce se usmála.

Sára už nepromluvila. Vypadala zamyšleně a unaveně, ale vždy, když na ni pohlédl a ona si toho všimla, znovu ožila. Jel na druhý konec města a zpátky znovu po Giulianiho mostu. Nad hladinou vody se rozprostírala mlha a stoupala výše.

„Když jsem tě poprvé viděla,“ přerušila Sára po chvíli ticho, „připadal jsi mi jiný. V mnohém jiný, než ostatní,“ dokončila. „Vysvětli,“ požádal ji s úsměvem. Otevřela pusu a znovu ji zavřela. „Skutečnější. Nedokážu to popsat,“ Zamyslela se. „Jako by ses pro tuhle práci narodil,“ dokončila. „To zní skoro jako pochvala,“ řekl naoko překvapeně. „Zas tolik si nevěř,“ dobírala si ho. Nahlas se zasmál. „Zastav!“ poručila mu. „Dojdeme zbytek pěšky. Je to kousek a venku je nádherně.“ Pokýval hlavou a u nejbližšího vhodného místa zastavil.

Vystoupila z auta a rozhlédla se. Jednoduché červené šaty jí ladily s rtěnkou, jež měla už zčásti slíbanou. Přistoupil k ní a znovu přes ni přehodil svůj kabát. Nabídl jí rámě a kráčeli spolu nočním městem k Sářině bytu. Zvuk jejích klapajících podpatků zanikal v hluku ulice.

„Pověz mi něco neslušného,“ vyřkla zničehonic.

„Co třeba?“ nadzvedl obočí. „Co bys chtěla slyšet?“

„No, něco z míst, která rádi navštěvují Sam a Paulie.“ Podívala se na něj. „Myslím,“ zamyslela se a očividně hledala tu slušnější variantu, jak vyjádřit myšlenku.

„Myslíš bordel?“ řekl zpříma. Užasle na něj pohlédla. Musel se nad jejím výrazem pousmát. Vypadal totiž jako výraz malého dítěte, jehož rodiče přistihli při kradení sladkostí. Pomalu přikývla hlavou. „Tak to nevím,“ oznámil se vší nevinností v hlase. „Nikdy jsem tam nebyl.“ Zastavila se a pustila ho za ruku. „Lžeš!“ Koutky úst jí cukaly a snažila se nezasmát. „Možná.“ Přivřel oči. Nevydržela to a začala se smát.

„Směješ se mně?“ zněl zdánlivě dotčeně. „Ne!“ vykřikla a znovu k němu přistoupila.

„Pak ses neměla ptát na takové věci,“ oznámil příkře.

„Neodpověděl jsi.“

„Opravdu to chceš vědět?“ Rozestup mezi nimi rychle zmizel. Stejně jako Sářiny zábrany. _Měl pravdu. Noc byla vždy zvláštní._

Ucítila jeho rty na svých. A pak znovu.

„Chci,“ odpověděla. „Chci to vědět.“

„No, kde bych jen tak začal,“ pronesl zamyšleně Tom. „Chodí tam zlí muži a se ženami jednají jako s kusy dobytka,“ dodal temným hlasem. Sára na to nic neřekla. Ani neměla co. Možná trochu litovala, že se vůbec zeptala.

Vytáhl z kapsy krabičku cigaret. „Pokud dáma dovolí,“ řekl škrobeně a Sára se musela rozesmát.

„Posluž si.“

Zapálil si a znovu ji chytil za ruku. „Město v noci je úplně jiný než ve dne,“ vyfoukl kouř. „A lidi v něm taky.“

„Proč myslíš?“

„Pokud máš to štěstí, nebo někdy smůlu, poznáš jejich pravou tvář.“

„Liším se i já ve dne a v noci?“ otázala se Sára a zpomalila krok.

„Ne.“ Stiskl její ruku pevněji. „Jsi jen ještě víc krásnější.“

Dokouřil cigaretu. Blížili se k domovu. Tom otevřel vchodové dveře a bez varování vzal Sáru do náruče a donesl ji až ke dveřím bytu. Přiložila si ukazováček ke rtům a naznačila Tomovi, aby byl zticha. Dodala, že nechce vzbudit sousedy. Stejně to bude zbytečné, když za chvíli pustí gramofon.

Vešli do bytu a Sára oběma nalila sklenku whisky. Vytáhla desku z obalu.

Hudba byla plná neuspokojené touhy. Sára seděla Tomovi v klíně a přejela mu prstem po rtech. Políbila ho.

Polibek chutnal po cigaretách a alkoholu. Během těch několika měsíců si na tu chuť tolik navykla, že už si bez ní Toma nedovedla představit.

„Pojďme tančit!“ vstala najednou a chytla ho za ruku. Tom se zvedl z křesla, kde předtím seděl.

„Květinový valčík?“ pronesl pobaveně. „Vážně?“

„Ano!“ ujistila ho, jako by byl opravdu nechápavý. „Nelíbí se ti snad?“

„Ale ano, líbí.“ Chytil ji okolo pasu. „Je to nádherná skladba.“ Sára se v duchu podivila nad jeho znalostmi. Ráda poslouchala tuhle píseň.

„Jednou,“ vyřkl zasněně, „tě vezmu na ples.“ Zatočili se. „Nebo do divadla. Ať někde ukážeš všechny ty krásné šaty, které máš!“

„To nestačí, když je vidíš jen ty?“ Chytila ho za ramena.

Usmál se nad její vynalézavostí. „Máš pravdu. Stačí.“

„Miluji tanec! Ale jen s tebou. Nechci se nikde předvádět.“ Navedl ji do otočky.

„To je ale škoda,“ poznamenal. „Byla bys všude ozdoba večera.“

„Jsem jen tvoje ozdoba.“ Hudba zesílila.

„Moje,“ zašeptal a přejel jí rty po tváři.

Zbytek skladby strávili v tichosti. Tančili jako vždy vznešeně a elegantně. Dvě těla a jedna duše.

Sklonil se k ní a políbil ji. _Takhle to začíná vždycky,_ pomyslela Sára. Pak už nemyslela na nic, než na něj.

„Nechci spát, Tome.“ Pohlédla na něj přes pramen tmavých vlasů. Stál u okna a kouřil. Noc byla v plné síle. Temná a studená. „Nemusíš,“ pronesl jednoduše.

„Bojím se,“ zašeptala a neslyšně přešla místnost k němu. „Čeho?“

„Že se jednou nevrátíš.“ Oči se jí zaleskly. Věděl, kam tím míří. „Nemysli na to.“ Přivinul ji k sobě.

„Proč je noc tak jiná?“ Přitiskla se mu k hrudi. Na to jí už nedokázal odpovědět.

„Snad už chci, aby byl zase den,“

Nakonec přeci jen usnula. Tom ležel vedle ní a šeptal jí do vlasů slova, kterým rozuměl jen on. Byly to sliby, sny, touhy a obavy. Vstal a nalil si whisky. Pozoroval zlatavou tekutinu ve sklence a konečně na nic nemyslel. Zavřel oči. Zapálil si cigaretu a dlouze potáhl. Se stále plnou sklenkou v druhé ruce přešel k oknu. Spal s hodně ženami. Ale takové jako se Sárou to nebylo _nikdy._

Noc začala ztrácet sílu. Pomalu a děsivě.

„Tome,“ jemně ho oslovila. Trhnul sebou. Neuvědomil si, že je vzhůru a pozoruje ho. „Pojď ke mně,“ požádala ho. Poslechl ji a sedl si k ní na postel. Vzhlédla k němu. „Polib mě.“

„Kam?“ promluvil potichu.

„Kam chceš,“ zašeptala.

Znovu ji svedl. Jako všechny noci a večery předtím.

„Oblékni se,“ vyzval ji a sám si zapínal knoflíky na košili.

„Proč?“ Prudce se posadila a sehnula se pro své šaty.

„Říkala jsi přece, že chceš vidět, jak se noc mění v den.“ Oblékl si kalhoty a mrkl na ni.

„Ano. Říkala.“ Vstala a vzala si ze skříně svůj kabát.

„Slunce vychází za necelou hodinu.“

Kvapně opustili byt a spěchali k Tomovu autu. Jeli znovu stejnou cestou k vyhlídce na předměstí. Už nebylo tolik šero. Ulice se líně probouzely.

Tom jel po městě rychle, ale přesto opatrně. Jakmile se dostali ven, přidal na rychlosti a během chvilky byli na místě. Otevřel Sáře dveře a šli ke kamenné zídce. Slunce se začalo pomalu objevovat za obzorem a pozvolna ozařovalo krajinu nachově rudými paprsky. Nebe hrálo všemi odstíny fialové, růžové a červené. Odsud měli celé Lost Heaven jako na dlani. Rozprostírala se před nimi úchvatná podívaná. Město se znovu vracelo k životu.

Pohladil Sáru po tváři. „Nezmizíš mi?“

„Proč?“ Pohlédla mu hluboko do očí.

„Snad jen proto, že je ráno.“

Přivřel oči před ostrými slunečními paprsky. Voda byla stále zahalena mlhou. I ta však postupně opadávala.

„Tome,“ otočila se k němu a odhrnula mu vlasy z obličeje. „Miluji tě.“

Uchopil její obličej do svých dlaní. Dýchala mělce a Tom těch několik vteřin před polibkem prodlužoval tak, až jej sám nemohl vydržet. Vášnivě ji políbil a nechtěl nikdy přestat. Cítil se jako omámený. Její jemné rty a hebký obličej. Vlasy jí vlály v lehkém vánku.

„Tohle místo,“ ukázala na malou travnatou plochu okolo sebe a kamennou vyhlídku, „je jedinečné. Díky tobě.“

Poodstoupila od něj, svlékla si kabát a nechala ho spadnout na zem. Vystoupila na zídku, zaklonila se a ladně zvedla natažené ruce nad hlavu. Vypadala jako krvavě rudý anděl se sluncem v duši. Kouzelný okamžik, jehož dokonalost nešlo zachytit.

„Pojeďme domů. A konečně se doopravdy vyspíme.“

„Pokud si to přeješ,“ pověděl a podal jí ruku.

Potichu odešli směrem k autu. Rozhodně tu nebyli naposledy.

Čím blíže byli Sářinu bytu, tím více si Tom uvědomoval, co je skutečně domov.

_Někdy je domov jen pocit. Někdy je domov jen jedna osoba._

**Author's Note:**

> půl litru kávy a Čajkovskij.


End file.
